


Герои проходят свой путь до конца

by Dr_Strangelove



Series: Полная иллюминация [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Happily Ever After, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Strangelove/pseuds/Dr_Strangelove
Summary: Все умерли и никто не счастлив.





	Герои проходят свой путь до конца

Главный герой не может умереть в начале пути, потому что это лишит историю смысла. Песня будет оборвана на середине, сказка останется без поучительного конца, рассказчик будет поднят на смех.

Именно поэтому датскому принцу не падает на голову горгулья с замковой стены, а Чайльд Роланд идет к Темной Башне через кровавое море роз, получая возможность взойти на вершину.

На полпути падают только поверженные злодеи.

Герои проходят свой путь до конца.

 

Джек умер.

И тем не менее, продолжал жить.

Маниакальное безумие профессора Накаямы взрастило в себе искру гения, как агонизирующий моллюск, стремящийся избавиться от заразы, проникшей в ракушку, взращивает жемчужину. Чудо оказалось возможным, детишки, скажите аллилуйя, я не вижу ваших рук. Господь мой, гравитация! Господь мой, эволюция!

С точки зрения Джека, чудо вечной жизни в виде веселенькой синенькой иллюминации было похоже на попытку размазать слишком маленький кусок масла по слишком большому куску хлеба.

_…Нет, не пойми меня неправильно, пирожочек. В этом состоянии есть свои охерительные плюсы. Например, тебя не могут убить, потому что ты и так мертв! Левитация, опять же. Крайне удобная вещь. Необходимость жрать и срать! Когда у тебя больше нет задницы или желудка эти проблемы как-то решаются сами собой._

_…Правда вместе с тем у тебя нет и члена, так что многие вегетативные радости простой человеческой жизни так же становятся тебе недоступны. Например, схватить кого-нибудь за горло и сдавить что есть сил, пока не переломится трахея, да, Риззи? Эй, да ладно тебе, это просто шутка. Я пытаюсь тебя развеселить. Мы бредем по этой сраной пустыне уже час, должен же я как-то развлекаться, раз уж ты мне в этом не помогаешь._

На первый день новые условия игры развлекали Джека. Ему нравилось исследовать свое новое обиталище. Он – крошка Цахес, по прозванию Циннобер, голографический черт из табакерки разума, ежедневное напоминание малышу Риззи о том, что все-таки стоит иногда боятся своих желаний, а то они, чем черт не шутит, могут и сбыться. И как и все сокровенные мечты – сбываясь, они в лучшем случае разочаровывают, в худшем – обращаются в кошмар.

 _\- Ты действительно одержим мной, пирожочек? –_ невинно интересуется Джек, выворачиваясь из-за плеча Риза, пытливо и с интересом заглядывает ему в глаза, с удовольствием отмечая, как вздрагивает парень от фантомных прикосновений и все еще шарахается от голографических рук, тянущихся к горлу.

Джек не может ощутить, но помнит – как приятно чувствовать чужой подспудный, затравленный, тщательно скрываемый ужас.

Он твердо уяснил для себя, еще когда жил с бабулей – позиция силы гарантирует безопасность. Пусть не любят, главное, чтобы боялись. В конце концов, это чувство всегда было знакомо ему очень смутно и с чужих слов, как песня, напетая кем-то, не имеющим ни слуха, ни голоса. Все равно, что испытывать фантомные боли об отнятой конечности, будучи рожденным без неё.

В дни, следующие за первым, восторга у Джека заметно поубавилось. Он понятия не имел, что из себя представляет загробная жизнь, но царство мертвых определенно могло предложить что-то получше болтания между башкой не слишком сообразительного паренька и увлекательными прогулками по бесплодным степям самой засратой планеты в мире в компании отъявленных бандитов, никто из которых все равно не может тебя слышать.

Так себе удовольствие. На троечку из десяти.

_\- Эй! Эй, Риззи! Иди сюда! Зацени, череп этого бедолаги размозжило о камень так, что его хоть сейчас на выставку современного искусства! Ну куда ты, пирожочек? Эй, эй, тебе плохо что ли?...Да уж, компадре, национальные развлечения Пандоры – явно не твой профиль. В этом, кстати, мы тоже похожи…_

Спустя несколько достаточно однообразных недель, появились тревожные симптомы. Джек с отвращением обнаружил, что парень начал ему нравится. Нет, Риз все еще был на одну половину идиот, на другую кретин, в дурацких туфлях и с несоразмерными для его скагьих мозгов амбициями. Да и его неестественное долголетие на Пандоре можно объяснить только извращенным чувством юмора Бога, если он, конечно, есть. Утконосы тоже непонятно как прошли естественный отбор.

Но.

У Джека ушло несколько недель внимательных наблюдений и еще парочку часов злости, чтобы скрепя сердце признать – идиот-Риз действительно напоминает ему самого себя. В то безоблачное время, когда он уже почти стал царем горы, и еще не успел бодренько съехать с неё на собственной жопе, собрав по пути все камни и колючки.

В то счастливое время когда он…что? Был счастлив?

Это что же, старина, ты завидуешь этому сопляку? Воу-воу, осторожнее на поворотах, так недолго и сентиментальным стать. Пустишься в заунывную ностальгию по ушедшим временам, как стареющая бордельная прима, после бутылки вина принимающаяся перебирать свои сценические платья, которые были ей когда-то в пору.

Ай-яй-яй, Джек. Видела бы тебя сейчас Ниша.

Ниша.

Как оказалось, какие-то чувства из нынешнего скудного диапазона детской палитры красок на 8 цветов еще были ему доступны.

Чувство навязчивой ностальгии одолевает, когда кажется, что твое золотое время давно прошло. Ты спешно пускаешься в воспоминания, перебираешь их, как драгоценности, заново переживая мгновения триумфа. Мгновения, когда кажется, что Вселенная благоволит тебе и рукоплещет, что если Мир не прогнется сам, то ты надавишь чуть сильнее и услышав хруст костей, поймешь, что нет музыки слаще. Что должно быть, вот так чувствует себя сам Бог, если он, конечно, есть, ведь он тоже убивает, кого захочет.

Он ведь и бросил-то тебя, потому что он – твой отец. И лица тебе его тоже не вспомнить.

_\- Риз, какой же ты мудак._

Динамики искажают, выхолащивают тон, насыщая его шумами и помехами, но даже сквозь них пробивается обреченное умиротворение существа, преодолевшего отрицание, гнев, торг и депрессию, но так и не вступившего на путь смирения.

Умирать всегда будет страшно, будь ты хоть трижды герой.

\- Я не такой как ты, Джек. Я найду другой выход.  

_\- Ох, Риззи, малыш, я бы поверил тебе, если бы была какая-нибудь дорожка, которую я не испробовал, не исходил, не расхерачив по пути все, что пыталось мне помешать, то я бы может и поверил твоему юношескому максимализму. «Дорога в ад вымощена благими намерениями» - слыхал когда-нибудь такое? Ну так вот, мой мальчик, иногда твое геройское шествие венчают не акры освобожденной земли, а километры пепелищ и разрушенных жизней, включая, кстати, твою собственную. Ну, ты в курсе, все эти «кому нечего терять, тот и победил»?_

\- Победил тот, кому не о чем сожалеть, Джек.

Смерть не приносит с собой просветления. Смерть приносит с собой тьму и немое одиночество. От неё уже не возвращаются обратно и к ней никогда не приходят вдвоем. Но всегда есть возможность уйти, запустив на прощание фейерверк, так чтобы в небе еще долго стоял густой, черный дым.

Джек протягивает руку и обхватывает свое горло, чувствуя, как с каждым нервным вдохом в легких парня кончается кислород. У идиота-Риза есть потенциал, но он все еще слишком туп, чтобы идти не запинаясь по пути о моральные догматы. Быстро соображает он только в том случае, когда стоит одной ногой в могиле, и то велик шанс, что в беспорядочных барахтаньях как-нибудь свалится туда с концами.

_Эх, Риз. Всему-то, вас, детишек нужно учить на личном примере. Всем-то нужно объяснять, чем вымощена дорога из желтого кирпича в личный Неверлэнд. Это, Риззи, твоя личная дорога из желтеньких кирпичиков, потому что кто-то все это время упоенно ссал на камни, парень._

А теперь запомни это ощущение, пирожочек. Запомни как твои собственные пальцы впиваются тебе в горло и сдавливают, по капле, по сантиметру, по вдоху выдавливая из тебя жизнь. Это, мой дорогой друг, произошло с тобой потому, что ты подпустил меня слишком близко. Вот что случается, когда ты доверяешь кому-то. Вот что случается, когда ты пытаешься кого-то впечатлить.

Вот, что случается, когда ты вверяешь свою жизнь в руки того, кого любишь.

Да, Риззи. Мне тоже жаль.

И запомни, парень.

_На полпути падают только поверженные злодеи._

_Герои проходят свой путь до конца._


End file.
